


Drawn To You

by they_hear_the_music



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day did not go how Courfeyrac had been expecting. Not that he was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Courferre Week!! :>  
> (I actually didn't really have time to write this but I love these two dorks and since it's courferre week I just had to)

Courfeyrac loved the Musain. He loved the homey atmosphere, the rustic furniture and most of all the people there. The little poet who refused to use a computer like everyone else, always scribbling away with their quill and who dressed like an old lady somehow pulling it off, or Bahorel who was technically enrolled in a few of Courfeyrac's law courses but rather spend his time here at the Musain, from time to time sporting a new bruise or a cast, sometimes with his ginger best friend who usually looked a little tired and sometimes brought his sketch book, producing amazing portrays of people in the cafe.

It was always nice at the Musain, never too busy, just like today when Courfeyrac walked in. The sun was shining through the wide windows illuminating the room and the chatter of the few people there was a pleasant buzz together with the piano music coming out of the speakers. Courfeyrac approached the counter, flashing Eponine behind it a wide grin.

“Hello there. How are you doing on this fine afternoon?”

As an answer Eponine just shrugged, a small smile on her lips. “Hey, Courf. The usual?”

“Yes, thank you. You're the best.”

She rolled her eyes and started preparing Courfeyrac's usual order, a coconut chocolate latte.

 

He took a seat by the window letting his eyes wander around the cafe when a tall, handsome stranger entered the Musain. He stood there looking a bit lost, letting his eyes wander around the room until they found Courfeyrac. He smiled hesitantly and it was probably the cutest thing Courfeyrac had seen in a while so he didn't think twice about smiling back. Tall And Handsome gave him a small nod, turned to the counter to get himself something that looked suspiciously like a black coffee and then approached Courfeyrac's table.

“Hey,” the stranger said, smiling like the rising sun.

“Hello,” Courfeyrac answered, strangely out of breath.

The stranger's smile widened and he took the seat opposite of Courfeyrac. Okay, that was unexpected but Courfeyrac was nothing if not flexible. They were quiet for a few beats before the stranger let out an awkward laugh, adjusting his glasses. “Sorry as you can probably tell I don't do this very often.”

Courfeyrac gave him his most charming smile. “No problem, I'm good with talking, I can do it for us both.”

If Tall And Handsome had come to flirt with him he sure as hell wasn't going to let something like a bit of awkwardness going to ruin this. He had the kindest eyes Courfeyrac had ever seen. The stranger let out a tiny laugh and Courfeyrac wanted to melt.

“So I've been told, yeah,” he said.

Courfeyrac frowned. Told by whom? Was he supposed to know Tall And Handsome from somewhere? Courfeyrac was sure that he would have remembered someone like him. He was about to word his confusion when the stranger talked again, hurrying to explain himself.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to cause offense. It's just what your mother told mine.”

Courfeyrac was even more confused now. What was he missing here?

“Okay, you've lost me. Our parents know each other?” Courfeyrac asked.

The stranger blinked, confused. “Well, yeah. I mean- wait!” His eyes suddenly widening almost comically. “Did I ask your name? I didn't, did I? Oh god, you're not Enjolras.”

An awkward laugh escaped Courfeyrac's lips. “I am most certainly not.”

Tall And Handsome bowed his head in shame. “I am so sorry, I meant to ask but you smiled at me and I kinda stopped thinking for a few seconds,” he told the table, his cheeks pink. “I'm really sorry.”

“It's fine,” Courfeyrac said immediately, stopping himself from reaching out and taking the strangers hand or something. “I'm Courfeyrac, by the way.”

Tall And Handsome looked up again, surprised.

“Combeferre,” he introduced himself.

“It's very nice to meet you, Combeferre,” Courfeyrac said not missing how Combeferre's eyes seemed to widen for a fraction at hearing his name from Courfeyrac's lips.

“Likewise,” He send Courfeyrac a weak smile. “I really am sorry about the misunderstanding.”

“Really, don't worry about it,” Courfeyrac said leaning forward a bit. “I got to talk to a handsome stranger for a bit, if that doesn't make my day I don't know what will. I should be thanking you.”

Combeferre was full on blushing now and god, he looked even cuter when he blushed.

“So, how come your mom set you up on a date?” He asked, not ready to let this adorable man go yet.

Combeferre chuckled and then shrugged. “I don't really get out much, and according to Enjolras' mom neither does he. They seemed to think it would be a good idea.”

“And you don't?”

“I'm not sure,” Combeferre said, leaning forward himself. His eyes were sure when he continued with intent: “I might be interested in someone else right now.”

Now it was for Courfeyrac to feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Combeferre was really quite hot when he was flirting this boldly and his smug grin indicated that he was very aware of that. 

“That works out very nicely then,” an unfamiliar voice said above them and the both looked up to see a flushed face framed by blond hair looking down on them both.

“Enjolras?” Combeferre guessed.

The man gave them a sharp nod. “It's very nice to meet you. I am sorry for arriving late. I would have called, but I didn't have your number. I am also sorry to inform you that I am not able to attend our date today. Or ever really, I-”

His eyes darted to the door where an equally flushed man was awkwardly rocking back and forth on his feet. Courfeyrac knew these dark curls.

“Grantaire?” he asked.

The art student looked up, startled, then gave him a tiny wave. “Hey, Courf.”

A lot of things started to make sense. “Oh god, is this Hot French Guy from your classical literature class?”

Both Grantaire's and Enjolras' blush deepened.

“It's fine. I seemed to have found good company,” Combeferre said with a side glance to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac grinned.

Another sharp nod. There were a few beats of silence while Enjolras seemed to think something over. “A couple of friends and I are starting a student activism group. You are both welcome to attend the first meeting.”

And he placed a flyer on the table.

“Don't go. All he'll do is stare lovingly into Feuilly's eyes, I just know it,” Grantaire remarked from the door.

Enjolras send him a dark glare which for some reason made Grantaire grin.

Combeferre send Courfeyrac a questioning glance and Courfeyrac gave him a tiny nod as an answer. “Sure, we will try to be there,” Combeferre said and it should be weird how easily they already understood each other only that it was not. It was just nice.

Enjolras smiled. “Good, I'll see you there. Goodbye.”

And he basically dragged a seemingly unbothered Grantaire out the door.

 

They were silent for a while, both smiling to themselves, then Combeferre locked eyes with Courfeyrac, nervously biting his lip.

“So,” he said, trailing off.

“Yeah?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Would you be interested in a date?”

Courfeyrac smiled. “We already are on one, doofus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few months later Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras have become best friends.  
> Five years later Grantaire still hasn't let go of how they all met.
> 
>  
> 
> thousend thanks go out to my [beta](http://thesewersofparis.tumblr.com) she is the actual best  
> I'm here on [tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
